1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical measurement apparatus and an optical measurement system for irradiating illumination light onto body tissue and estimating properties of the body tissue based on a measurement value of detection light reflected or scattered from body tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is known a living body optical measurement system for irradiating illumination light onto body tissue and estimating properties of body tissue based on a measurement value of detection light reflected or scattered from the body tissue. Such a living body optical measurement system is used in combination with an endoscope for observing internal organs such as digestive organs.
Incidentally, in the living body optical measurement system described above, it is necessary to perform a calibration process for adjusting white balance before starting the measurement of body tissue in order to guarantee analysis accuracy of the analysis result. In this regard, there is known a technique of irradiating illumination light onto an optical member that reflects light, receiving the reflected light using a photo detector, computing a measurement value, and performing a calibration process based on the computed measurement value and a predetermined reference value before starting the measurement (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-94992).